


Combative

by heterosexualtendencies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension?, Zuko is called Lee through the entire fic, giggles, not quite pwp but there is no plot only bonding, there is only one technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterosexualtendencies/pseuds/heterosexualtendencies
Summary: "You really bother me," he said, avoiding Jet's statement entirely.Jet gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips."No, I don't."---Contains: what is definitely not a picnic date, bonding, drunken make-outs, and the boys bickering because they are both insufferable
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 141





	Combative

**Author's Note:**

> who knows what the drinking laws are there so I'm tagging it as underaged drinking! this is not that porny it's mostly make-outs
> 
> in my head this is a prequel to my other fic Red Hot, but it really doesn't matter. exists in the same AU: Jet and Zuko both settled in Ba Sing Se, Zuko lives as Lee, Jet suspects nothing
> 
> sorry for another fic where Zuko is 'Lee' the whole time but it's really from Jet's POV, and makes a confusing read otherwise
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Jet had seen Lee, during his long shift at the Jasmine Dragon, looking limp, and worn down, and lifeless. Jet wondered if it was loneliness, but maybe he was just projecting.

He had never seen Lee really talk to anyone, except for his uncle. Except for Jet sometimes, who would sit at a table near the back, and ask far too many questions about the menu, until he got Lee to scoff and roll his eyes. It usually didn't take very long. Lee seemed to know it was in jest, even though he was usually too stiff to play along with the bit.

He watched Lee bumble through an unfortunate few hours at work, late in the evening. He spilled a tray of hot teas on his hands, and was berated by a woman with an intricately pinned hairstyle for her tea being too hot, and in the last half hour Jet could hear the muffled voices of a tense Lee and Mushi arguing in the back room.

Lee, either forgetting Jet at his table, or uncaring, struggled to find the energy to pull off his large apron, and he walked out the front door, eyes glazed over.

Jet scrambled through his pockets to leave more than enough coins on the table (he did take up the spot for much longer than necessary) and hurried out the front door, giving an awkward half-wave to Mushi, so he didn't look like he was running out on his bill. He jogged to catch up with Lee, bumping into a few people on the bustling street.

"Hi," he panted out, gently resting his hand on Lee's shoulder.

Lee turned to look at him. His eyes were still glassy. Jet quickly pulled back realizing his touch was lingering and started to rub at the back of his neck.

"Rough shift huh?" he laughed, "Yeah, I know what that's like."

"Yeah."

"So, where are you headed?" Jet asked.

Jet tried to slow his breath back down.

"I don't know yet," came Lee's raspy voice, and he finally let out a chuckle.

They both stared for a moment.

"Well, uh--" Jet cleared his throat, "well, you know if you don't have anything better to do we could-- uh, we could hang out."

Jet tried his best to hold his gaze, but Lee looked as if he was speaking in tongues.

"Hang out?" Lee asked, as if the words were foreign in his mouth.

"Yeah, Lee." Jet said, "maybe we could hang out. I've got some liquor I swiped from the inn near where I--"

"Okay," Lee interrupted.

"Okay."

Jet smiled.

"Well, we'll need to swing by my place first."

Jet turned and started moving, talking over his shoulder until the other boy caught up, "But that's okay, because I've got a secret spot near there anyway. I found it a few days ago."

Lee finally came shoulder to shoulder with Jet.

Jet continued his rambling, "I find this city so loud. What do you think? I guess you'd think I was used to it living with a bunch of young fighters but things were mostly peaceful at night."

"Yeah, it's, uh, a lot louder than where I grew up. Wouldn't call that place peaceful, though," Lee finished, raspy voice gone sullen.

Jet, as he often was, was stuck by how little he knew about Lee.

"Well, with the fire nation out there not many places are. But there are lots of people out there fighting the good fight."

"Yeah," Lee agreed quietly.

Within view was the building where Jet lived. It was lined with a dozen doors, with laundry hung out to dry outside. A few kids played outside as the two squeezed past.

Jet stopped Lee by gently putting his hand on his chest.

"Uh, just wait here. You don't have to go upstairs. There's not a lot of room and-- I'll be quick just one second," he paused, "It's small we won't fit too well anyway."

Jet pushed past the clothesline and hurried up the stairs, hands shaking slightly as he unlocked his door.

He had no idea what he was getting himself into. Barely knew Lee. He didn't know why he was so inclined to waste his good liquor on a boy who never really seemed to like his jokes. Well, not good liquor, but a rare commodity nonetheless.

Jet grabbed the bottle he had stashed behind his bedframe and two small glasses. He hesitated for a moment then grabbed a small blanket he owned and tucked it over his shoulder.

As he rounded the corner back downstairs to Lee, he raised up the two glasses, slightly different sizes, and ticked his head over to the side to get Lee to follow him down the alley that ran alongside the building.

He did.

They reached a wall a few buildings down, with a few small ledges and a pipe, running down to drain water off the roof. Jet eyed between his two full hands, one grasping the neck of the bottle.

"Fuck, I didn't think this through."

He turned around and wordlessly handed the bottle over to Lee, who grabbed it quickly, without question. Jet climbed up the few ledges and fumbled with the glasses slightly as he needed to switch hands to grab the edge of the roof above, pulling himself up.

Jet squatted down, reaching his hand down to Lee, still a good distance above Lee's reach.

"You can hand me the bottle if you need to. And if you just put your foot in that--"

But before he finished, Lee was already halfway up the wall. He moved a lot more gracefully than Jet did.

"Right," Jet remarked, as Lee grabbed his hand to let Jet pull him up the final stretch.

Jet walked him over to the far edge of the rooftop, away from the bustling street and overlooking smaller buildings levels below them. It was a bit quieter.

Jet laid out his small blanket.

"Is this a picnic?" Lee deadpanned.

His usual sullen face hadn't moved.

"No it's not a picnic," Jet argued back, "I don't want to sit on the cold ground but if you want to sit on the cold ground then be my guest!"

Lee sighed.

"Whatever."

He sat down in the small space, Jet settled in beside him, slightly too close. Jet handed Lee a glass, setting his beside him, to pull the cork out of the bottle with his teeth. Lee winced slightly at the pop it made.

Jet poured some into his own glass first, then into Lee's. He wasn't able to still the shake of his hands.

"You don't have matching glasses," Lee pointed out in his raspy voice.

"No, Lee, I don't have matching glasses," Jet said with defeat, quickly downing his glass and refilling it.

Lee darted his eyes between Jet and the horizon and tried to mimick him. He only got about half the glass down before he squinched up his face and cleared his throat, trying to be subtle.

Jet snorted, "You haven't lived a lot of life have you?"

Lee paused for a moment before answering, "No, Jet, I haven't."

Jet could feel his head start to swim. He was far more able to stomach sipping his second helping. He stared out. There was a lot Jet wondered. But he never asked. A moment passed between them before his attention was caught by Lee pouring into his slightly larger glass again.

"You know, Lee, as far as jobs go, it's not a terrible one. I've done much worse. And for far worse people. And at least your boss is a nice guy. Well, from what I know, I guess. I don't really know the guy at all."

He could feel himself starting to ramble. He looked back into his drink. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Lee toss his drink back and go for a third. He looked over and Lee looked back and made the most direct eye contact he had made with him all night. Jet gulped down his glass in response.

"I've never had a job before," he admitted, "Well, not really. Just training I guess. It's complicated."

He gave a vague gesture towards Jet and sneered at his past.

Everything about Lee was complicated.

Jet laughed at him, a little too loud. He could feel himself losing his composure, and Lee seemed to hold on tight to his, despite his clear inexperience.

"Oh come on, never?"

"Not like this one, no."

Jet cackled again and he hissed though his teeth, "Well, no wonder you're so bad at it."

Lee quickly broke eye contact and looked out. The sun was reflecting off the metal of some of the roofs as the sun set behind them but he watched as the muscles moved in Lee's face as he clenched his jaw.

"I'm not bad at my job! It's not my fault you come in and ask stupid questions!"

Jet let Lee fume for a moment. He could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. He took a swig directly from the bottle then laid back, flat on his back, looking up and over at Lee. Jet breathed for a moment in the silence and watched as Lee's eyelashes fluttered when he tried to drink. Lee was strange. And grumpy. Jet could just start to feel the alcohol make his limbs heavy and his lids fall. And his lips loose.

"I only ask you stupid questions because it bothers you."

"Oh," realization seemed to dawn on Lee, and least from what Jet can see on the ground.

Lee twiddled his thumbs around his glass.

"It's entertaining," Jet explained, "this city is boring. There's no one to fight."

Lee chuckled. Giggled almost. Maybe the liquor was getting to him.

"I'm sure you could find someone to fight if you looked hard enough," Lee looked over with a small smirk.

Lee finished off his glass and poured himself another.

"Yeah, but there's nothing to fight _for_ , Lee, Jet sat up on his elbows, "At least out there, against fire nation soldiers I knew I was fighting against something terrible. _Someone_ terrible," he corrected.

Lee let out a small sigh.

"Yeah, they sure are... bad," he finished awkwardly, and tossed back his drink, made an uncomfortable face, and set his glass off to the side.

As Jet's words started to catch to him, Jet jolted up quickly and his eyes danced across Lee's face. He tried not to linger over the scar that painted itself there, but he knew that he did.

"Shit, Lee, I'm sorry I didn't mean to--"

"It's fine," Lee gestured loosely at his own face, "it's old anyway."

This was probably the most he had ever heard Lee talk about himself. He could hear the few glasses Lee had start to drip into his voice.

"How old?" Jet asked.

Maybe Jet was pushing his luck but something hung heavy in the air as they both held eye contact.

"Five years?" he started hesitantly, "I don't know I-- well, _we_ have been on the road for a long time."

Jet felt a pang in his heart. He would've been so young then. He can't imagine who would do this to a kid. But he also knows those fire nation soldiers would burn down a village without a second thought. He had been hurt a long time ago, too.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I've been on the road a long time, too," he said as he grabbed the bottle by the neck, and tipped the bottle towards Lee as a casual salute, "I'll drink to that."

He took a small sip and handed the bottle over to Lee clumsily.

"You should be careful, Jet," said Lee before taking a small sip of his own.

"I'm always careful!" he protested.

Lee giggled again, and he could hear the clink of the bottle hitting the concrete as Jet's body gave out again, leaning back.

"You're never careful," Lee responded, aiming for his usual dry tone, but Jet could hear the smile creeping into his voice.

Jet laughed for too long and accidentally let out a small snort.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not, really."

Lee was a tough nut to crack. But maybe Jet was just an oversharer, telling his life story and his life mission to anyone who would listen.

Jet let his eyes wander over Lee's features again, and tried not to linger on his lips. Or down his neck. Or on his unmarred cheek where his face flushed from the drink.

"Life is more fun that way, Lee. There are no rules," he cleared his throat, thinking for a moment, "You should try it sometime."

Jet could feel the flush creeping up to his own cheeks and down his chest. His head was foggy and he could hear his heart fluttering.

Lee took another sip from the bottle.

"I'm trying," he said, earnestness apparent, even through Jet's haze.

His eyes were caught by Lee worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, turning it a tempting pink. Jet sat up again, a little taller so he could really bring himself eye-to-eye. He leaned a little too close, as if he was telling Lee a secret.

"Well, you can now. Here, in the most boring city in the world, you can finally have a little bit of fun," he paused for a moment and made an exaggerated face as if he were thinking, "That is, if you know how."

Jet let out a crooked smile as Lee got worked up again.

"I know how to have fun, Jet!" he couldn't seem to muster up his usual bite, he was a bit too sluggish and tipsy, but he tried.

Jet laughed again, head tilted back. Surely someone could hear them up here, as dusk drew darker, but he was too enthralled to feel embarrassed.

"That," Jet poked Lee's chest for emphasis, unable to hold in his wide smile, "is exactly why it's so fun to ask you seventeen questions about the source of your oolong tea."

Jet looked back into his eyes and suddenly realized how close their faces were. He could feel the ghost of Lee's warm breath on his mouth. His clothes still smelled faintly of tea leaves. More than anything he wanted to close the gap between them and kiss him. Lee finally cracked a smile back, almost an admission that Jet's games were entertaining, but not quite.

It was nice to see a smile on Lee. It wasn't a big one, but he realized as Lee's eyes crinkled, that he had never seen a real one on the boy before.

Lee broke him out of his trance with a gentle tap of the bottle to his knee.

"Drink."

Jet swallowed. He didn't want to ruin everything. Lee was the closest thing he had to a real friend he'd had in a very long time.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Lee."

He settled back a few inches and cleared his throat again, trying to look as sober as possible. He could practically hear the cogs turning as Lee tried to form a response in his addled brain.

He finally piped up, "No, it's a very terrible idea but I think you should do it anyway."

He looked comically confident that he had found the right words. This time, he leaned in close to Jet's face. Jet could feel his warm breath again, tempting him to close that gap between them.

Lee continued with his justification, waiving about his free hand, "Y'know life has no rules, this place is boring, yadda yadda, whatever you said."

Jet couldn't tear his eyes from Lee's lips. He was too tipsy to lie, or at least too tipsy to lie convincingly.

"If I drink any more then I'll want to kiss you too much."

The rest of Lee's face turned bright red and Jet started to doubt everything he had ever said. He was in too deep, and he was going to lose Lee, too. Lee pulled back into his own space and Jet stared at his own fingernails, unable to look him in the eye.

"Look," Jet said, "it's fine. I'll still walk you home if you want me to and I didn't mean anything by--"

Lee pushed the bottle into Jet's chest and the liquid in the bottom sloshed slightly.

"Then drink."

Jet obeyed and took a swig, looking into Lee's gold eyes the whole time. He swallowed stiffly.

"Are we friends, Lee?"

"What?" Lee asked as his brain struggled to keep up with the conversation.

"Well, are we friends?" Jet tilted his head to the side, too far gone to say anything except exactly what was on his mind, "like, do I just come and bother you at work or do you think about me when I'm not around?"

Lee flushed his darkest color yet, and the way he darted his eyes away so quickly told Jet more than he needed to know. More than he asked.

His last sip making him too brave, he leaned into Lee's ear, "You know, that's not really what I asked, Lee, but I'm flattered."

He laughed and brought their faces close again.

"Shut up, Jet."

And Jet finally kissed him. He was still giggling at having found Lee out, but he grabbed around the back of his head and kissed him deeply. And Lee kissed back as if he had been waiting for a long time, too. Jet's fingernails grazed Lee's scalp, and they both lost any semblance of holding it together. Jet pulled at his hair and Lee climbed his way into Jet's lap.

Jet could feel the full weight of Lee on his cock and it made his brain even slower than it was before. He grabbed and the sides of Lee's pants and ground him down harder. Lee pulled away from the kiss with a moan and Jet quickly latched onto his neck, just below his good ear. He suckled and Lee grabbed desperately at the front of his shirt.

Lee rolled his hips and it pulled out a deep groan from inside Jet. He tipped his head back.

"Spirits, Lee, you're gonna kill me."

Lee captured his lips again, and kissed him through a chuckle. He was a bit softer but the slip of his tongue still drove Jet crazy. He couldn't think about anything except Lee. And where Lee's thin fingers started to creep up the bottom hem of his shirt to touch the warm pads onto Jet's belly. And how he could taste the bitter alcohol on Lee's tongue. And how Lee's hips seemed to move without him even noticing. It made Jet's blood run hot. He was too blissed out and too foggy to do anything except let Lee take exactly what he wanted.

He pulled on Lee's hair from where his hand was still tangled to pull him back a few inches to catch his breath. Lee let out a noise and his eyelids fluttered closed.

Lee looked absolutely wrecked, with his lips wet and bruised, his already shaggy hair mussed beyond repair, and a small purple mark starting to form on the side of his neck. Jet smiled.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Lee, I really didn't mean to," as he gently touched the mark with his other and Lee's eyes flashed open. He brought his hand up to his own neck trying to feel for any abnormality.

"You idiot, what did you do?" he glared at Jet, as much as he could, given the circumstances, "This is so embarrassing."

"I think it's cute," Jet grinned, a bit smarmy.

" _I_ think it's embarrassing."

Jet pulled Lee back in to kiss him softly on the other side of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Lee, I won't to do it again."

And Lee melted again, letting out a small mewl that grew higher in pitch as Jet tightened his grip around Lee's scruffy hair again.

Lee mumbled for a minute before he was able to form sentences again, then spoke, "It's getting cold," he swallowed, "Are you going to take me home with you?"

Jet pulled back again to look Lee in the eye. Lee's pupils were blown and his lids heavy and his hair stuck slightly to his sweaty forehead, and Jet was sure he looked the same.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Well I didn't really think I would make it this far," Jet admitted, his brain worked hard trying to come up with a better response, but none came.

"Well, Jet, what do you suggest? That I walk back home to greet my uncle, slurring with a hickey on my neck?"

"You're not slurring. And you'll still have the hickey in the morning," Jet pointed out unhelpfully.

He snaked his hands up Lee's shirt onto his bare sides, needing desperately to touch Lee more. His skin was smooth and warm to the touch, and he uses his leverage to grind down Lee onto himself and they both groaned wantonly.

Jet kissed his way up Lee's long, graceful neck so he could whisper in his ear again, "You're invited if you want to come. Otherwise, you can just go home and think about me again."

Lee whimpered, then cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's go."

Lee's usual smooth and sullen tone was back. He was far better about keeping his wits about him than Jet was.

He popped up quickly onto his feet, gathering the supplies they had brought with them. His bulge was still apparent in his pants and Jet couldn't help but stare.

He grabbed the bottle and blanket, and gestured at Jet to grab the glasses. Jet quickly imagined all the possibilities of scaling his way back down, and how poorly he had planned for his climb up earlier in the evening. And now the sky had grown dark and Jet had grown clumsy.

"Lee, you know there's no way I'm making it back down without breaking those, right?"

"Then just leave them!" Lee snapped, almost as fierce as he could sober, but with no real malice behind it.

Jet started to snicker, watching Lee try to hold his usual posture, but it just wasn't nearly as convincing when he looked so disheveled. Jet laughed until Lee joined him and quickly they both had the giggles. Jet took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Okay, Lee, I'm going," Jet said as he raised his hands in defeat.

He moved over to where they came up before and gracelessly lowered himself down to a ledge before jumping down to the ground with a large thunk. Lee's eyes peered over the top with his brow furrowed, likely having heard the noise.

"Come on, Lee. Don't be worried," he teased, "I'll catch you!"

Lee scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't catch me!"

"Well, I'm taller," Jet called back.

"You're _barely_ taller!"

Jet groaned, "Ugh, I'm bored of this," and turned on his heel, knowing Lee would follow.

And Lee did, landing nearly silently and catching up to Jet making his way back into his building.

As they pushed inside Jet's front door they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Lee briefly snatched him into a kiss as he fiddled with the lock.

Jet chuckled at him, "Ba Sing Se is not as big as you think it is, Lee," he puts on an exaggerated whisper, "You wouldn't want the people to see you like this, for word to get around."

"Shut up," Lee laughed, eyes crinkling again.

The second the door closed behind them, their hands were all over each other again. They both kicked off their shoes and Jet crowded Lee into the door. He grabbed his jaw, pushing it to one side so he could work his way up Lee's neck again. Lee let out a surprisingly loud moan at his roughness.

"If you leave another mark, I'm gonna kill you."

Jet breathed out a small laugh right into Lee's ear, who shivered in return.

"You couldn't kill me, Lee."

"I absolutely could--" but Lee whimpered as Jet took his earlobe into his mouth.

Jet reached down and palmed Lee's cock through his pants. Lee gasped. Jet pulled back so he could see Lee's face, gone slack and the blush from his cheek started to work it's way under his collar and Jet couldn't help but imagine where it led. Lee looked so soft.

"Not like this you couldn't."

Lee wrapped both arms around Jet's neck to pull him into another kiss. He rolled his hips into Jet's palm, and whined into Jet's mouth. Jet took back his hand, leaving Lee to grind into nothing and worked his fingers up under the bottom hem of Lee's shirt to touch at the warm skin underneath. He firmly pushed Lee away, and untangled him long enough to pull the boy's shirt off. He ran his hands down Lee's sides.

"You're so pretty, Lee."

Lee fidgeted under his gaze and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You really bother me," he said, avoiding Jet's statement entirely.

Jet gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips.

"No, I don't."

Jet wrapped his hands around Lee's face and kissed him deeply. Lee melted again, slipping his tongue into Jet's mouth. He worked his hands under the bottom hem of Jet's shirt again, just enough to drag his warm hands down Jet's abs. Lee rolled his hips and made another small, helpless noise. His nails scraped down Jet as he clenched and flexed his hands involuntarily.

Jet lost himself in Lee again and tangled his hand into Lee's hair. He pressed Lee harder into the door with his hips and pulled Lee's hair harshly, more than he intended to. He didn't know his own strength, especially when Lee was so pliant. Lee cried out and clenched his hands, lightly digging his nails into Jet, but Jet could feel him grow harder against him.

"Do you like that?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

Before his thoughts could catch up to him, Jet dropped to his knees and feverishly pulled at the front of Lee's pants. He worked them halfway down his thighs and Lee's cock bobbed free. Jet looked up and could see Lee staring back at him in shock.

Jet grabbed him in his hand and Lee gasped and his mouth fell slightly wider. Jet licked from base to tip before sucking Lee down as far as he could. He could hear Lee's head fall back onto the door with a small thud, and his hand involuntarily tangled into Jet's hair.

Jet knew Lee wouldn't last long but that wasn't what he wanted anyway. He didn't know why exactly, but Jet always loved the heady feeling of this, especially after a few drinks. It made him lose that last little bit of shame that kept him from taking it down as deep as he wanted.

But he had lost his inhibitions and his eyes watered as he moved on Lee, using his hand to make up for any length he couldn't swallow down. Lee's hips started to twitch and buck so he used his other hand to hold Lee's smaller frame onto the door, and tongued along the underside of Lee's cock. Lee let out a sob.

"Jet, I--" but he wasn't quite able to finish his thought.

Jet sucked at the tip and used his hand to stroke as he waited in anticipation. Where his left hand pressed into Lee's hip, he dug his fingertips into Lee's flesh slightly.

Lee gasped and tightened his grip on Jet's hair before he came in spurts into Jet's mouth. Jet swallowed down eagerly and it seemed to only push Lee farther over the edge. Jet took down the last drop.

He pulled off and could feel Lee's heavy breathing against his left hand. He tucked Lee back into his underwear and released his grip and Lee slid his back down the wall until he collapsed. He sat on the floor with his pants still pushed down around his thighs.

Jet wrapped his hand around the boy's jaw and kissed him gently until he was able to slide his tongue against Lee's. Lee pulled away.

"That's gross," he mumbled.

Jet stroked his thumb across Lee's check.

"It's not gross."

And Jet kissed him again. Lee seemed to lose any energy to protest and let out a small mewl as Jet's tongue slipped in. They kissed until Lee stopped making his sweet noises. Jet gave him one last peck on the lips. He let his hand slip down to Lee's neck.

Lee was too soft and too sweet and too content for Jet to push him any further.

He looked into Lee's face and watched him blink slowly. He lost his smile and his face had gone entirely relaxed but his eyes still crinkled slightly. His breathing had slowed and lashes fluttered closed. He stroked his hand into Lee's hair, who leaned into the touch, dazed.

"You're gonna fall asleep," Jet said, and he grabbed one leg to pull at the ankle of Lee's pants.

Lee complied and let Jet help him shimmy out of his pants.

"No, I'm not," he said, but he blinked slowly.

"Okay, well you're gonna be more comfortable in bed and I'm not gonna carry you there," Jet told him.

Lee groaned dramatically and pulled himself up. He walked the small distance to the bed, wrapping himself up in the entire large blanket.

"You couldn't pick me up anyway," Lee mumbled.

Lee stared as Jet undressed himself, watching him up and down with slow, lingering eyes. Jet tossed his clothes onto a chair leaving himself only in his skivvies. He could feel Lee's eyes on his bare chest.

"I bet I could," Jet told him, and Lee looked him up and down again.

He walked over and pulled at the blankets, trying to untangle Lee to grab some for himself.

"Are you always this difficult?" he asked Lee.

Lee scooted over leaving some space. Jet settled in close, but not touching. Jet didn't know why Lee needed blankets anyway, he could feel his heat radiating from a few inches away.

Lee turned over, facing away from Jet.

"I'm sorry I'm too tired to..." but Lee trailed off, too uncomfortable to finish his sentence.

"Don't apologize, Lee."

He watched as the Lee-shaped lump in the blankets rose and fell as he breathed.

"Maybe in the morning," Lee said towards the wall.

Jet chuckled, "Okay, deal."

But more than anything, Jet hoped Lee would still be there when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I was overwhelmed by the positive response to my last fic!! thank you!!❣️
> 
> sorry for giving Jet such big himbo energy I couldn't help myself haha
> 
> no critiques pls!!


End file.
